la historia de sombraviento
by turtlefangirl2012
Summary: esta es la historia del leon expulsado lavertus;su vida antes de exilio,porque lo exiliaron y mas,AL IGUAL QUE EL SHOW DE TV ESTE FIC ES APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO!. mal sumary,pero denle una miradita!ALERTA DE SPOILERS SI NO VISTE LA TEMPORADA 2 DE LA SERIE!
1. UN INICIO NO CONOCIDO

**hola a todos!antes que nada les queria avisar que este es mi primer fanfiction y les queria avisar que lo estuve cambiando de acuerdo a la info que empezo a rondar por internet sobre la serie y el personaje,disculpen quienes ya han leido la antiga historia que tenia bastantes errores en escritura e incluso yo misma estaba desconforme con la misma asi que me alegra poder cambiarla al modo que a mi y a todos nos agrade.**

**gracias...**

cap 1:

* * *

esta historia comienza en la siempre roca donde los príncipes de la tribu del leon (lagravis y lavertus) junto con 2 amigos (crominus y crunket,los futuros padres de cragger y crooler) estaban hablando sobre la carrera de dia siguiente en la cual participara lavertus.

crominus:ok quien cree que lavertus ganara

lagravis:yo!

crunquet:yo!

lavertus: gracias

crunket:creo que es posible que ganes.

lavertus:hey como que posible crunket,seguro ganare!

crunket:hay aja si,pero...

lavertus:wow,wow,wow,el simple hecho de que lagravis sea mi hermano mayor no me hace tan malo como el con el speedor.

lagravis:eres cruel.

lavertus:tranquilo hermanito!igual te quiero.

lagravis:yo soy 1 año y medio mayor que tu!

crominus:a quien le importa eso,lo importante es que yo al fin ganare!

lavertus:intentalo

crominus:pero claro que lo intentare y no fallare esta vez.

crunket:(ingnora lo que dijo crominus)no es tarde ya?

crominus:si ademas el cachorrito leon deve dormir en su cunita para que le yo patee el trasero en la carrera de mañana.

lavertus:jajaja muy gracioso pero recuerda que morderas polvo en la carrera de mañana!

lagravis:bien dicho.

-luego de eso los hermanos se despidieron y se fueron a casa sabiendo que un dia importante les esperaba mañana...

* * *

**este episodio es algo corto ya que no tenia ideas pero el proximo sera mas largo.**

**y les aviso que:**

**-en esta carrera corre lavertus vs crominus y otros ya que solo puede correr un animal por tribu y si corriera lavertus ya serian 2 por eso en esta carrera corre lavertus.**

**-en este fanfiction crominus es principe de la tribu cocodrilo y crunket es la hija del consejero del rey asi que tanto lavertus como crunket no tienen responsabilidades reales.**

**-al igual que en la tribu cocodrilo el mayor de los hijos del rey de los leones sera el sucesor del mismo por eso lavertus no tiene responsabilidades reales como mencione arriba.**


	2. LA GRAN CARRERA

**Hola a todos,gracias por leer mi fic,aca les traigo el episodio 2 y les queria avisar que los caps no van a ser muy largos,pero si voy a publicar casi todos los dias.**

* * *

-era temprano en chima y todas las tribus estaban reunidas en las puerta del templo del leon para presenciar o participar en la carrera mensual por el chi dorado,los corredores eran;lavertus,crominus,aguileor,gorilon,lobur,rinus y corvor.

rey leonor:tribus de chima!hoy sus corredores competirán en la carrera mensual de speedors por a chi dorada y como todos los meses , la chi dorada elije una competencia distinta para que ninguna tribu tenga ventaja de ganarla-pausa corta-cual elegira esta vez?

-la chi dorada comenzó a construir una carrera de obstáculos y se escucho un altísimo "SI!"de lavertus que se encontraba en la meta listo para la carrera,pero fue el único que festejo ya que a nadie le gustaba humillarse en esa pista excepto a lavertus que siempre ganaba pero eso es otro tema.

-a la señal del rey la carrera comenzó y todos estallaron de la meta en especial lavertus que comenzó la carrera en tercer lugar superado por crominus(1er lugar) y aguileor(2do lugar) pero el no pensaba quedarse atras asi que comenzó a acelerar hasta quedar al lado de aguileor pero en lugar de golpear su speedor como los otros tramposos sin talento,lavertus comenzó a correr con su speedor en la pared y paso al segundo lugar con un salto en el cual soltó una sonrisa brillante con la que crunket (la cual llevaba puesta una bufanda rosada) se quedo con una boba sonrisa de vez que lavertus y crominus eran los últimos en carrera ya que los obstáculos se encargaron de eliminar a la competencia.

lavertus:detras de ti!-pasa al primer lugar-delante de ti!

crominus:no me vas a ganar!

unos 40 segundos después...

rey leonor:y el ganador es lavertus!

lavertus:decias crominus?

cromins:no puedo creer que me ganaras!

lavertus:tranquilo amigo,tal vez la próxima tengas oportunidad,ya que le toca correr a lagravis.

crunket:increible carrera lavertus!

lavertus:gracias crunket-se sonrroja y se queda mirandola a los ojos.

lagravis:-incomodo por el silencio-hermano y si vamos a tu taller?

lavertus:no se tal vez me quede aquí un rato- dijo mirando a crunket sin que ella se enterara ya que estaba hablando con crominus.

lagravis:ven acá!

-los hermanos se fueron al taller de reparación y construcción de lavertus y el comenzo a hacerle mejoras a su speedor mientras lagravis lo indagaba...

* * *

**porque lagravis indagara a su hermano menor?que le preguntara y dira?queres saberlo,entonces espera al nuevo episodio!**


	3. CONFESION DE AMOR

**Hola!ya aca esta el tercer episodio de "la historia de sombraviento" y como no tengo nada que decir aca esta...**

lagravis:en que estabas pensando!

lavertus:a que te refieres?

Lagravis:sabes a que me refiero,me refiero a en que estabas pensando cuando no olvidaste lo que sientes por crunket!

lavertus:escucha hermano-dijo con cara de enojado,muy enojado-tal vez para ti parezca facil afrontar el hecho de que a chica que amas tambien la ama tu mejor amigo pero para mi no lo es.

Lagravis:no,no,no yo no te dije que lo afrontaras,te dije que para no romperle el corazon a crominus debias vivir con ello,es diferente.

Lavertus:es lo mismo!

lagravis:no,es totalmente diferente.

Lavertus:lo se,pasa que desde que me entere de lo que crominus sinte por ella no ah sido facil ocultar que la quiero...

flashback:

-se encontraban lagravis,lavertus y crominus jugando verdad o reto en el cuarto de lavertus...

lagravis:bien crominus,verdad o reto?

Crominus:verdad

lavertus:bien crominus-dijo con una sonrisa-la pregunta que deves responder con la verdad es;¿quien te gusta?

Lagravis:esa es buena!

Crominus:de verdad devo responder eso?

Lagravis:reglas son reglas.

Crominus:bien,me gusta mucho...crunket

lavertus:-se le borra la sonrisa de la cara-ttt..te gusta crunket?

lagravis:entonces yo tenia razon cuando dije que ella te gustba hace un año!

lavertus:si, me voy a pasear ustedes continuen-dijo muy triste.

Crominus:ok,nos vemos luego,amigo!

fin del flashback...

lagravis:entiendo que estes triste,pero deves afrontarlo,probalemente crunket sienta algo por aun pueden ser amigos.

Lavertus:me puedes dejar solo un rato?

Lagravis:claro!-se fue.

**Y? les gusto?perdon si este episodio fue muyy romantico,el proximo ya sera mas el proximo episodio!**


	4. RESPONSABILIDADES

**Bueno aca va otro capitulo de esta historia y les queria avisar que si notan que algunas oraciones no tienen sentido es porque algunas palabras no aparecen cuando la subo pero no se porque y si alguien sabe le agradeceria que me lo informara para que pueda arreglarlo (en caso de que tenga arreglo).**

-luego de que lagravis se fue su hermano menor despejo su mente de todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con su familia,su triste vida amorosa y sus amigos,lo cual enfoco la mente de este gran inventor en su idea;mejorar su speedor.

Al mismo tiempo lagravis entro al templo del leon donde su padre lo esperaba para charlar:

lagravis:padre,lennox me aviso que querias hablarme.

Rey leonor:si hijo necesito hablar contigo.

Lagravis:paso algo malo?

Rey leonor:no,solo necesito hablar contigo sobre la preparacion formal que requieres para tomar mi lugar.

Lagravis:ya es momento,tan pronto?

Rey leonor:si hijo,llego el momento de que te prepares y recuerda que eso significa que esta sera tu ultima oportunidad de arrepentirte.

Lagravis:no me arrepentire padre.

Rey leonor:que suerte,porque si no era asi tu sucesor seria lavertus.

Lagravis:y eso que tiene de malo?

Rey leonor:bueno,digamos que no es muy responsable.

Lagravis:lo se,pero tampoco es 100% iresponsable.

Rey leonor:se que tambien tiene su lado "responsable" por asi decirlo pero no tiene la actitud de un rey y menos el sentido comun de uno.

Lagravis:a eso me referia padre.

Rey leonor:y hablando de lavertus,donde esta el.

Lagravis:en su taller.

Rey leonor:ja,siempre esta en su taller-dijo-ire a hablar con el.

Lagravis:claro,yo ire a ver a crominus y a crunket.

-mientras leonor fue a ver a su hijo al taller ya que tenia que decirle que ya era oficial el hecho de que su hermano seria el heredero del trono(de lo cual lavertus se habia enterado de forma instintiva pero ya no le importava).el padre de crominus acababa de tener una charla muy parecida a la de lagravis y su padre.

Rey leonor:hijo puedo hablar contigo?

Lavertus:claro pa ¿que paso?

Rey leonor:queria avisarte que tu hermano comenzara dentro de unos dias su entrenamiento para el trono.

Lavertus:de verdad,eso es genial,devo felicitarlo.

Rey leonor:te aviso esto para que recuerdes que a partir de hoy tu hermano debe comenzar a actuar como un adulto y olvidar esos juegos de niños.

Lavertus:esta bien pa,

**bueno asi termina este episodio,la verdad es que este episodio lo base en como son lagravis y crominus ahora,es decir,que estoy tratando de explicar como empezaron a el proximo capitulo se va a tratar mas sobre lavertus ya que esta historia es sobre el.**


	5. PERDIDA

**perdon,Perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,Perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,Perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,Perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,Perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,Perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon,Perdon,perdon,perdon,perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar la historia pasa que el colegio me mantuvo muyy ocupada,al igual que mi hermanito y mi perrito de 4 meses,pero voy a actualizar mas seguido...**

**descargo:legends of chima no me pertenese,ojala fuera asi..**

**POV LAVERTUS**

-ya han pasado 2 meses desde esa corta y tonta charla con mi padre las cosas no han estado muy bien desde entonces;lagravis y crominus estan mas separados desde que comenzaron a ocuparse de sus nuevas responsabilidades como herederos al trono,en cambio yo y crunket continuamos siendo los mejores amigos...

**FIN POV LAVERTUS**

crunket:ahh,y pensar que hace 2 meses eramos los cuatro y ahora solo quedamos nosotros.

Lavertus:no es que ya no vuelvan a hablarnos,solo estan ocupados y no durara por siempre.

Crunket:buen intento en buscar un lado bueno que no existe.

Lavertus:almenos lo intente ¿no?

-crunket estaba a punto de decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de los spedoorz de lenox y un cocodrilo que llegaron con muy mala cara a dar una terrible noticia...

lavertus:lenox?esta todo bien?

Lenox:no,algo ocurrio,algo que deben saber.

Crunket:ya me estas asustando,que paso?

Cocodrilo:creo que deberian venir,aqui no es lugar.

Lenox:ok,vamos.

-al llegar al templo les fue informada la mala noticia...

lavertus:no,esto no puede ser.

Lenox:pero es,y hay que aceptarlo.

Lagravis:como paso,como es que ambos murieron?

Lenox:bien-comienza el relato-estabamos en los pantanos cocodrilo y el rey cocodrilo y el rey leonor estaban en un mismo tanque,luego hubo un muy fuerte temblor y el tanque cayo en el profundo cuando sacamos el tanque,ya no estaban vivos.**(n/a:asi es,los reyes murieron,y ahora se pone mejor!)**

**OTRO POV LAVERTUS**

-lagravis y yo nos quedamos sin palabras y crominus se fue bastante enojado,crunket lo siguio pero la verdad no estaba molesto por eso,solo por el hecho de que se fuera sin decir nada,pero no puedo enojarme por eso.

**5 años despues...**

-las cosas han cambiado pero no tanto y no para mal,mi hermano es rey,y tiene canas lo cual me ah dado muchas oportunidades de burlarme de el y crominus ultimamente ah estado mas distanciado que antes,no se por que pero no creo que sea por el hecho de que crunket y yo somos como novios ahora,si!novios yo tampoco pude creerlo pero paso y es lo mejor que me paso en la vida,aunque quisiera que papa estuviera aquí,pero asi es la vida y algun dia me llegara a mi.

**Vieron ya son novios,pero eso quiere decir que lo malo se acerca y para que sepan,yo ya vi en ingles los episodios de legends of chima temporada 2 y lei la historia de lavertus por internet ,aunque la estoy imaginando mas completa y si ustedes quieren saber mas sobre lavertus pueden ver los caps en ingles vallan a este link: cartoon/lego-legends-chima **

**si no lo quieren ver en ingles esperen a que empieze en vemos en el cap 6!**


	6. NOVIOS

**Hola a todos este es el 6 episodio de la historia de sombraviento,les queria avisar que estoy en epoca de examenes y no voy a poder actualizar demasiado pero subire episodios...**

**y ademas les queria avisar que la historia de lavertus que encontre en la pagina de le-go singapure la dejare en mi perfil.**

**Ah y una cosa mas,este episodio sera bastante corto ya que no tengo muchas ideas.**

**descargo:legends of chima no me pertenece y mucho menos paso el rato con esta historia **

**la cual creo que solo ami me gusta.**

Lavertus fue a charlar con crominus ya que hace tiempo no se veian...

lavertus:hola amigo!

crominus:lavertus!que haces aquí?

Lavertus:solo queria saber como has estado y todo que no volvi a verte y comenze a peocuparme.

Crominus:pues,estoy bien asi que no debiste peocuparte por mi.

Lavertus:estas,enojado conmigo?

Crominus:no,solo estoy ocupado,es todo.

Lavertus:bien,solo queria saber si estabas bien,nada mas...adios.

Crominus:adios.

-crominus ya sabia lo de el romance de crunket y lavertus,y estaba dispuesto a podia soportar la idea de que su mejor amigo estiviera saliendo con la mujer que amaba asi que,sin pensarlo,comenzo a plantar flores persuasivas**(n/a:las mismas que crooler usa para persuadir a cragger) **

**unas horas despues...**

estaba anocheciendo en chima y la pareja subia la siempre roca para ver el atardecer,mientras crominus los obserbava detras de un arbol bastante celoso hasta que vio algo que lo hizo quedar aun mas celoso **(n/a:se besaron)**

y entonces crominus se decidio totalmente,en algun momento,cuando las plantas crezcan se encargara de que lavertus no vuelva a acercarse a ella.

Pero mientrastanto lavertus y crunket estaban hablando tranquilamente en la siempre roca,sin saber que su tiempo juntos se terminaria pronto...

crunket:y? Hablaste con cromins?

Lavertus:si,pero parese que esta muy ocupado para escuchar a un viejo amigo-dijo enojado.

Crunket:aj,que eso no te afecte,seguramente ya querra hablar con alguien.

Lavertus:si,eso espero.

**Bueno,ya se que a historia es de lo peor y es bastante romantica pero la parte buena ya llega y queria avisar que **

**no habran peleas (me refiero a las fisicas)y que probablemente solo escriba dos caps mas para terminar la historia ya que ya llege a la parte en la que todo va bien y en el proximo cap comienza lo es la historia no terminara con un felices para siempre sino con un...no voy a decirlo!tendran que esperar al final como cualquier fan.**

**Jajajaja bueno como les dije al principio ya deje la verdadera historia de lavertus traducida en el traductor de gogle la cual encontre en el face de le-go singapure y fue mi inspiracion para esta historia(pero algunas partes son de lo que vi en el episodio 6 de la temp 2 la cual tambien vi en ingles (resumiendo adoro los spoilers y por eso vi todo en ingles antes de que saliera en mi pais)nos vemos en el cap 6!**


	7. EL PLAN B DE CROMINUS

**Hola,perdon por la tardanza,paso que mi hermano menor tiene un blog de las tortugas ninjas y yo me encargo de practicamente todo y ultimamente hubieron muchas noticias nuevas y habia que actualizar todo,asi que estube muy ocupada aunque me huviera podido reusar a ayudarlo pero mi fanatismo por las tortugas ninjas puede mas que mi sentido de la les aseguro que esto no volvera a pasar ya que...este es el anteultimo episodio! asi que disfrutenlo porque ahora la historia se pone divertida...**

-lavertus iva camino al bosque a ver a su novia(crunket) la cual no vio durante dos dias ya que (el)estuvo muy ocupado con asuntos que le correspondian como parte de la familia real,la cual ya tenia un nuevo integrante;su sobrino laval el cual cumpliria dos meses de nacido dentro de 3 dias,pero lo mas importante para el era crunket.

-crominus aprovecho el momento de distraccion de lavertus para lanzar el humo que lo persuadiria para que no se acercara a su amor casi imposible,y cuando logro controlarlo le susurro con una voz distinta**(n/a:para que no lo reconociera)**que no se acercara a ella nunca mas y lavertus fue caminando hacia el punto de encuentro pero ingnoro a crunket como si no estuviera alli.

-lo que crominus no sabia era que el amor que lavertus sentia por crunket era mucho mas fuerte que la magia que lo persuadia,asi que a los dos o tres segundos de ingnorarla la magia desaparecio y entonces lavertus volvio con ella y todo lo que crominus habia planeado con su celosa y retorcida mente de cocodrilo se ese no era el final,de hecho esto acababa de comenzar.

**15 dias mas tarde...**

**POV LAVERTUS**

-es un muy bonito atardecer,aqui yo solo frente al templo del leon,pero hay algo en lo que no puedo dejar de pensar,hace quince dias cuando fui a ver a crunket aparecio un extraño humo y lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertar dandole la espalda y aunque no le pregunte que habia pasado sigo con esa duda,pero igualmente eso no es importante asi que debo dejar de pensar en eso.

**FIN POV LAVERTUS**

**POV CROMINUS**

-esta vez funcionara ya lo vera,esto se terminara de obligarlo a robar ese chi,lo usare en su contra y luego dire "no tengo idea de lo que paso",simplemente devo volver a esperar el momento justo,y ese momento...es hoy.

**FIN POV CROMINUS**

-crominus ya habia llegado al templo leon claro procurando que nadie lo vea,fue hacia donde estava lavertus el cual se encontraba parado afuera del templo contemplando el atardecer,asi que crominus aparecio con actitud amistosa para que no viera venir lo que pasaria.

Crominus:hola lavertus ¿como estas amigo?

Lavertus:bien y tu?

Crominus:bien,muy bien,de hecho queria mostrarte algo-le lanza el humo.

Lavertus:pero que?!-cae bajo el control de crominus.

Crominus:ahora escuchame bien,bola de pelos,ve a la picina sagrada de chi y trae todas las orbes sin importar quien te vea.

-lavertus fue a cumplir esa orden contra su propia voluntad y entro al templo y al comenzar con el atraco,los gruardias lo atraparon y llamaron a lagravis y al oirlo lavertus recupero la conciencia pero esta vez recordaba cada segundo y sabia quien era el causante de todo esto...

**CONTINUARA...**

**les dije que las cosas se pondrian feas y el final ya conocido de esta historia(exilian a lavertus) sera el proximo cap y sera mas largo que los otros(posiblemente)y perdon por a mala ortografia y la espera para subir el cap aunque no se para que pido perdon,si el ultimo tambien tardara un rato ya que es el ultimo y quiero hacerlos esperar,nos vemos en el cap final,besos!**


	8. EL FINAL YA ESPERADO

**Hola a todos este es el episodio final del fic,espero que lo hallan disfrutado y perdon por la tardanza y les aviso que si son fans de teenage mutant ninja turtles version 2012 y apollan el apritello les va a encantar el fic que voy a escribir cuando tenga tiempo;se va a llamar "mi version de tmnt".**

**Bueno,ahora si ,el final...**

**POV LAVERTUS**

-no puedo creer lo que me hizo crominus,deve de estar muy contento del hecho de que yo este en una celda esperando a ver si se dan cuenta de una vez de que no queria hacer esto,pero...porque lo hizo?que le hize yo?...un momento,talvez

el aun sentia algo por crunket y cree que yo se la robe...genial,mi mejor amigo me odia y me inculpo por un crimen inperdonable por la chica que me gusta la cual ahora mismo debe odiarme por lo que cree que hice lo que no hice!mi vida se arruino!...un momento,si le digo a lagravis que fue crominus y porque lo hizo el me creera y...y...eso iniciara toda una guerra entre leones y cocodrilos...lo cual lastimaria a lagravis,a mis amigos,a laval y a crunket!...NO! definitivamente no puedo decir nada sobre lo que hizo crominus...pero si no digo eso ¿que dire?.

**FIN POV LAVERTUS**

-lagravis se encontraba en el cuarto de su pequeño cachorro,pensando si devia defender a su hermano o simplemente expulsarlo si el reconocia el crimen cometido,la verdad que lo que el mas deseaba era que su padre estuviera aquí para no tener que tomar esta decision solo,pero como no estaba el tenia que hacer lo correcto...aunque singnifique perder a su hermano...para siempre.

**POV CROMINUS**

-ahh no puedo creer que las cosas hallan salido tan mal,yo no queria que a lavertus lo acusaran por robo,solo queria que el reciviera su merecido y entendiera que yo amo a crunket,pero porque todo salio tan mal?desearia no haberlo hecho.

**FIN POV CROMINUS**

-en el templo del leon organizaron una reunion para decidir si lavertus devia ser expulsado o simplemente habia una forma de perdonar su "crimen",asi que se reunio el consejo de ancianos y lagravis se ofrecio interrogarlo;

lagravis:esto es una broma lavertus!pero porque hiciste esto?

Lavertus:ya me conoces,gritando no lograras nada-dijo para esquivar la pregunta ya que no habia pensado en que decir aun.

Lagravis:tu me crees un tonto verdad?!

Lavertus:un poco hermano-todavia no se le ocurria que decir-la verdad eres algo tonto.

Lagravis:-se enfurecio pero logro calmarse-ok ahora te preguntare una sola cosa y ten en cuenta que de como la respondas depende de lo que seras...un guerrero o un exiliado-pausa dramatica-tu hiciste esto o te obligaron?

-a lavertus se le paro el corazon,no sabia que hacer,si decia que fue el y salvaba a todos de una guerra para el seria un heroe pero para los que salvaria no seria nada mas que un otra parte si decia la verdad comenzaria toda una guerra que lastimaria a todos los que quiere y el mismo se que tomo una rapida decicion...

lavertus:yo...yo lo hice.

-lagravis no lo podia creer,su propio hermano traiciono a todos,o almenos eso creian y mientras lagravis se quedava pensando lo que su hermano dijo el consejo de ancianos se puso de acuerdo con lo que tenian que hacer...exiliarlo!

asi que cuando atardecio todos estaban reinidos a la entrada del templo para despedir a lavertus,el tubo que entregar todo lo que tenia pero hubo algo que no entrego y deveria haber entregado...su adorada espada,la black valius,la cual concervo en despedirse de todos y cuando estava por irse,crunket fue corriendo hacia el,muy triste le dio su bufanda y le dijo...

crunket:para que me recuerdes.

Lavertus:cuenta con ello.

-lavertus comenzo a partir lejos de sus amigos,su familia y su amor...

**ULTIMO POV LAVERTUS..**

-a partir de ese momento me fui a vivir a un peligroso lugar que siempre me dio mucha curiosidad...el extranjero,un lugar lleno de plantas carnivoras y peligros construi una base a la cual llamo base de tellade,no se porque ese nombre pero tampoco es malo solo es algo lo importante es que aprendi mucho sobre supervivencia estos ultimos 15 años y tambien sobre discreccion y es por eso que nunca abandone a mi hermano,ni a mi sobrino laval el cual ultimamente esta teniendo problemas con cocodrilos,resulta que el hijo de crunket y crominus cragger,si yo tampoco puedo creer que este con el,fue impnotisado por su hermana loca crooler la cual usa una planta persuasiva para que haga lo que ella quiera,lo cual era de esperarse porque como dijo un sabio;"de tal palo tal astilla",y como hoy habra una carrera de speedors y los cocodrilos piensan ganarla y como laval no lograra detenerlos, yo conosco a alguien que si lo lograra...YO!

**FIN**

**espero que les halla gustado,besos!**


End file.
